Hetalia Shuffle
by thatbritishsmile
Summary: Short songfics of hetalia pairings. USUK, GermanyxItaly, AustriaxPrussia. And possible more later on. Suck at summaries Dx T for safety and possible prussia's mouth o3o and others...


**Hetalia Shuffle**

So this is a little experiment my friend gave me the idea of doing, I hope you like it ^^ If you see any grammar mistakes I am terrible sorry for those Dx but mistakes tend to follow me everywhere o3o

I got the songs from my iTunes library, I just put it in shuffle and yeah...

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>So come on, get higher, loosen my lips<br>Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
>Just pull me down hard<br>And drown me in love  
>So come on, get higher, loosen my lips<br>Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
>Just pull me down hard<br>And drown me in love"**_

I slowly pulled him out of the table and on to the dance floor, of course being the stubborn person he always is, hesitated on dancing claiming 'he could not dance', but of course we both knew it was a lie, from all of us present at the party, he was the best dancer. The song was slow and enchanting; the soft voice of the singer embraced you and made your body sway at the rhythm of the song. Soon he forgot all about his embarrassment of dancing in public and let the music take him; it was the most beautiful thing someone could ever see. If you did not know who he was, you would not recognize him. His face was worry free; his lips were up on a smile that made his face lighting up like a light was being shine from inside out, his body moved in ways you never though could be possible, and his eyes shined with the excitement and happiness of being alive once more. Still dancing, he moved closer to me and grabbed my hands, pulling me closer to him, after the shock of being pulled closer wore off; I was blissfully happy to do be there. We kept dancing together, letting our bodies sway with the music, holding to each other closely; at the last lines of the song I close the small distance between us and embraced him, still moving with the rhythm I sang the last part of the song to him, "So come on, get higher, loosen my lips faith and desire and the swing of your hip just pull me down hard and drown me in love…" I was cut short by soft, sweet lips meeting mine, making me stop every though, every movement and enjoy the burning feeling of desire cursing through me that instant.

"_**I shot for the sky  
>I'm stuck on the ground<br>So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
>I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?<br>Never know why it's coming down, down, down"**_

He had been walking around the city for a while now… or what used to be a city, the streets were quiet, lifeless, it sends a shiver down his back. He sighed, he did this to himself and there was nothing he could do now to change that. He knew he should have stopped him from doing this to his people, but like any other nation, he could not disobey his boss. He found a small doll lying on the street, it was half burned, it probably belonged to a little girl whom had to run away from everything and everyone she knew to save herself. He half chuckled and half choke on the lump that was in his throat, sitting down on a piece of concrete that used to be a building he covered his face with his rough, blood stained hands and for the first time in a really long time cried. He cried his heart out, his pain, his weakness; he had promised his people to never let something like this happen again and he did not kept that promise, he would not be surprised if his people did not trust him anymore. He stayed there for a while, even when it started pouring down he did not move; after a while of silent, he heard light steps coming his way, he did not care enough to hide, he was probably going to be ignored either way. It wasn't until the rain stop pouring down on him that I notice the footsteps had stopped in front of me. Someone was touching him, looking up he noticed who exactly had come to see him; the usually smiling face of the boy that had come all this way to see him greeted him, but soon it change to a face full of worry.

"You have been crying" the boy said and wiped away the tear sliding down his cheek. He did not care anymore, without thinking he grabbed onto the other boy and buried his face in his shoulder crying some more; the other did not say anything but hold him close trying to calm him down. The promise he had made before everything went down was still one of his priorities 'I'm here for you, till the end.'

"_**When the sunshines we shine together  
>Told you I'll be here forever<br>Said I'll always be your friend  
>Took an oath, I'mma stick it out 'to the end<br>Now that it's raining more than ever know that we still have each other  
>You can stand under my umbrella<br>You can stand under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh)  
>Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh)<br>Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh)  
>Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh-eh)"<strong>_

It was raining, the house was quiet, and I was unfortunately alone with the piano freak. He, of course, was ignoring me and I was doing my best to bother every cell in his body. He was drinking tea, which annoyed me I still couldn't believe West let him stayed with us. Bored, I left the all too quiet room and went to my own room, I'll probably update my blog or something… As I was leaving I heard a small gasp and turned around in time to see a glimmering tear slide down his cheek, he noticed I was still there and just turned away and wiped it off. I frowned and walking towards him, I asked "hey what's wrong?" But he did not answer, like if I did not spoke to him, that made me angry and without thinking I grabbed his face and made him look straight at me, "I asked what the hell is wrong" I said angrily, he did not flinch at my sudden anger, he was probably used to them by now.  
>"Nothing is wrong, now would you please let go of my face?" he answer me calmly, I let go of him; he looked down. This always annoyed me; he would always lie about his well being, even when he was beaten up and on the floor in pain, he would say he was fine. Why couldn't he just accept my help? I sighed frustrated and turned on my heals ready to leave him, but a hand stopped me from leaving, annoyed, I turned around to see what the hell he wanted but was surprised by his face inches from mine. "What the h…" my question was silenced by soft and passionate lips kissing mine, without thinking it twice I kissed him back as passionately as he was kissing me. I broke the kiss and looked at him confused by the sudden attack, he just smiled and buried his face on my chest, sobbing. I hugged him back and hold him close to me… I guess he finally accepted my help…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Come on Get Higher by Matt Nathanson - USUK<em>

_Down By Jason Walker - GermanyxItaly_

_Umbrella by Marie Digby – PrussiaxAustria_

Hope you like it, Veh~! Please review!


End file.
